


chimuku drabbles for the soul

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anon!Bunnie, F/F, F/M, Gen, He/They Pronouns for Hagakure Yasuhiro, He/They Pronouns for Kuwata Leon, He/They Pronouns for Naegi Makoto, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, She/They Pronouns for Kirigiri Kyoko, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My friend wanted trans fem Chihiro and Chihiro/Mukuro fics so I deliver. Enjoy my friend, I love you!! <3
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo & Fujisaki Chihiro, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oowada Daiya/Hagakure Yasuhiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	chimuku drabbles for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has an important event planned for her and Mukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Streamer AU but it also could be considered a Youtubers AU, take your pick. I was considering making this longer but separating it into parts might to better for a drabble. Anyways, enjoy your content <3

Chihiro grew up very afraid of her public image, how she presented herself towards others meant absolutely everything to her. So being comfortable enough to use a face cam while streaming was an accomplishment and a half, not to mention that she's been doing it for years. She started streaming on Twitch since her Hope's Peak days, she continued doing so after Mondo and Taka's invitation to allow her to room with them. They proclaimed that they felt close to her to even consider her family, the offering was kind and she was thankful for it because otherwise, she would be all alone.

Leon had Sayaka by his side, Makoto was living with Mister Rich Bitch McGee in his mansion, Hina and Sakura were living together since high school, and Celes was staying with Kyoko (who they all knew she was basically in love with). Loneliness seemed like the only other option until she accepted their loving calls, well Taka's calls at least. Mondo's were more like demands, he knew how she was sometimes.

He knew how she lurked in the shadows when they were growing up, he'd see all the phases and changes she's been through: from heartbreak to joy, to even deep sadness. He'd see her in every shade she came in and, if he could sit down for more than a few minutes, he could read her like a book.

This leads us to what she is doing right now. Ever since she started streaming on SMP Hope, which is a joke on how the majority of them met each other, she always loved building things with redstone. It was a little embarrassing how she was able to construct big builds that well-made and intricate, while Leon struggled to even form an understanding of how mining works. The level of difficulty didn't quite matter to any of them though, as long as they were all having fun. As long as Aoi and Makoto continued their prank wars, Leon and Hiro continue making their disgraceful dirt homes even worse, and Mondo ragequits for the 5th time that week, everything was going according to plan.

One of the builds Chi was working on was to play All Star by Smash Mouth using note blocks, buttons, and redstone. It wasn't too challenging, after all, she was enrolled as a successful programmer, but it was a pretty impressive show of talent. As she was perfecting her notes, she had realized that time went by too fast. It's been four hours since she started and she had remembered about a certain time she set up for herself.

"Ah, sorry guys! I have to go now," Chihiro peeked over her monitor that displayed her stream, "Thank you all for joining me! I know this was a pretty long stream so thank you all for joining me on this ride, let me find someone to raid.."

A lot of Chi's friends stream nowadays, it was kind of funny actually. When Chihiro told her friends the benefits of joining Youtube or being a streamer, a lot of them cashed in on it. Both Mondo and Makoto had pretty big followings on Twitch, riding behind Chiaki who was the biggest female Twitch streamer due to her variety of content and wonderful skills in every kind of game. Mondo always wanted to be a carpenter, so he began streaming it on Twitch. He framed the camera so it would only show his hands working away, he disliked showing his face to the public - this caused a lot of drama surrounding his face and when he will face reveal. Hell, he doesn't even use his real name when streaming, even off-camera voices used his persona. Makoto's following seemingly came out of nowhere, but really it did come his good work ethic. Makoto seems like a ditzy guy, but really he's very aware of things that are happening. It was weird, it was like his brain cells only worked during certain hours of the day.

Chihiro noticed Mondo was streaming, she smiled to herself.

"You know what, I'm going to raid Chuck." She laughs to herself, almost like it was very predictable of her, "Alright guys, go show him some love! Bye guys, enjoy his stream!"

As she waved off the thousands of "goodbye!"s from chat, she raided Mondo's stream. He was apparently showing people how to build a table, which is quite funny in hindsight. There was this guy, who was trying to do a tutorial for thousands of viewers to see, only for them to poke fun at him whenever he messed up and swore. It wasn't ruthless or cruel, if he truly had messed up the chat was helpful enough to provide advice in donos and in chat. It wasn't like he was bad at what he did, but his personality and energy were the icings on top. Chihiro wished she hope in and tease him about how his construction of a table was going but she thought otherwise, she had to calm down before her important call.

You see, she met this one girl online. She had asked people which content creator she should invite to the SMP, not quite caring how big or small their platforms were. Hina wasn't even the biggest streamer in the world and they invited her, though she is a different story since they all knew her from school. There was a reply by a stan account suggesting Mukuro because she "is still locked in a basement", as they added several scared emojis almost jokingly. Tons of people who seemed to be friends of that account showed their faux surprise for even writing such a thing.

If Chihiro was above them, she would've rolled her eyes and turned away. Stan accounts weren't something she hated but they were not something she was surprised of if they made odd content of her and her friends: her coming out and sharing how she was just friends and roommates with Mondo did not freeze the Chimondo shippers and, apparently based on how many times she seems it in threads, it got worse due to fanfiction. Chihiro shivers at that thought, she grew up reading that stuff and knowing others are writing dirty stories about herself, who is a lesbian, and her friend, who is married to a man, was scarring, to say the least. Despite all that, she couldn't help but feed into her curiously.

So taking a leap of fate, she typed in her name. Thankfully, she read into Mukuro's story, which seemed to debunk that "kidnapped" theory that a lot of people suggested. Apparently, there was a conspiracy theory that she was kidnapped and forced to record makeup videos. The "proof" shown was how she censored her sister's voice whenever she spoke, how she tends to make absurd jumpcuts in her videos, and the way she presented herself was of the likes of a person under stress. To be honest, all those things had simple answers: her sister probably doesn't want to be known, sometimes weird things happen and it's hard to fix it in post-production, and she might just be shy and timid. Simple as that, but the internet loves to speculate.

So, she decided to send her a direct message about it. She was happy that she did because when Mukuro told Chihiro that she was interested in joining, they haven't stopped talking since. Mukuro was as Chihiro predicted, she was reserved but very nice to talk to. They had more shared interests than Chihiro last thought, she assumed she would only really be into beauty products for some reason. Mukuro said she enjoyed sci-fi films and movies that showcase the future, something that interested Chihiro as she took pride in her love for technology. After weeks of texting constantly, Chi knew she had to speak to her over the phone at some point. She loved texting more, as she wasn't much of a talker, but as she got more comfortable with the girl it seemed only fair to chat over the speakers. When Chihiro offered to call her via discord, Mukuro accepted and it started a long adventure ahead of them. They played games together, spoke to each other in private almost every day, and even tweeted at each other publically. Hell, they even began dating! It was magical how the internet can bring two people closer together.

Sadly, they were still unable to meet up. Mukuro was still attending school overseas, which made it difficult to leave. Even when Chihiro offered to pay for everything, Mukuro declined. So instead of wasting time thinking of ways Mukuro could visit, they went on online dates. It was silly and awkward but it was all they had so Chihiro accepted it for what it's worth. Chihiro hurried into her closet and got dressed up, dolling herself in some makeup after Mukuro gave her more tips, that was the fun thing about dating a beauty YouTuber - they always knew how to make you pretty. As she continued her work, her phone started to ring. She packed everything up and ran to her room, she accepted the call.

"Hello?" The lovely voice of her partner came through the speaker, "Chichi, you there?"

Chihiro tried not to melt after hearing her beloved nickname, "Hi Muku, do you want to put our cameras on?"

"Sure," Mukuro turned on her camera and then proceeded to tease her, "where's my pretty girl?"

Chihiro giggled as she turned on her camera, "I'm here, I'm here. Hi." Man, Mukuro was good at getting her flustered.

Mukuro flashed a bright smile as the two talked to one another, it was filled with how the other was and what their days consisted of. As this discussion continued, suddenly a mood shifted. Mukuro seemed more distant as Chihiro rambled about an ill-written code. Her eyes darkened as she looked away and kept getting distracted. She noticed that a lot of people didn't like whenever she dumped information of her interests to them, besides a few expectations before her old classmates she still talks to. They were all sort-of interested in something, they all learned to respect it, even Byakuya who was impatient to hell. So she ceased her rambles and brought up her courage to ask.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Mukuro hummed in response which forced Chihiro to continue, "You seem rather quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing." Mukuro straightened out her back, "I mean I read some really weird comments about my body, but nothing I'm not used to."

Chihiro bit back her lip, "That... doesn't sound like nothing."

Mukuro waved her off, "No, I mean as someone who is terrified of those comments about me "being kidnapped" or whatever the fuck, I get quite used to those weirdos who talk about my boobs and shit. Still, I can't believe those assholes in my DMs who think picking apart my appearance will get a response out of me. Fuck that."

Chihiro blinked, Mukuro wasn't too fond of swearing due to her traditional background. It showed this was hurting her more than she lets on. 

"I'm sorry, Mukuro. I don't think getting used to creepy guys or rumors like that should be normal, but I get that no matter what people will always be weird about anything."

Mukuro frowned, "Yeah, I get really grossed out by things antis say about you but, for our sake at least, it's best to not interact with people like that. If only that worked in real life, you know." She laughed bitterly. Chihiro was worried by that laugh, she was worried about someone and she was trying to laugh it off. Was it that normal in her real life?

"Mukuro, you know, I really want to visit you one day, like I just want to hold your face and hug you when we met." Chihiro saw how starry-eyed she got in her reflection, but she didn't care, she wanted to visit the girl she loves. All she wanted was to be able to see her for what she is. She was a girl with strength, all she wanted was to be brave.

"That day will be a reality, love," Mukuro lifted her hand to her chest, "cross my heart, hope to die."

"Don't say that, I don't want you to die before we have our first kiss!"

As the two laughed, the air became lighter. Even though Chihiro felt anxious about their next serious take, she was happy that it was resolved for a moment longer. She knew that wasn't the end of discussions like those, but at least she was able to get Mukuro to smile again. And that smile that she wore was worth more than all the yen in the world.


End file.
